


The Purple Merman

by Sickoebastard



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matt is a merman, My First Fanfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tom is a human, Tom is also depressed a lot, be nice, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickoebastard/pseuds/Sickoebastard
Summary: - An Eddsworld Mermaid Au / TomMatt Fanfic -It was summer break and Tom can barely sleep at nights, he always ended up staying up til the morning. The  waves of the beach somehow calmed him down on his worst nights. One of these morning he finds a strange and fasinating creature. As normal, curiosity gets the better of him.





	The Purple Merman

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction will just be something i do for fun. I had this idea while i was trying to sleep and yep, here i am.
> 
> Expect minor grammar mistakes and typos, probably.

Tom stepped on the soaked sand, entering the beach. He stopped to kick off his shoes before he walked up to the big stones that gathered in the water and sat on one of them. It was around 4 am, if he rembered it right. The sun was just about to rise and it was the best veiw of it.

The teen opened a bottle of smirnoff, taking a few sips of it and watched the sunrise. It was beautiful. This is what he always did when he couldn't sleep and were awake til the sun rises. It was one of the few things he could enjoy. It made his whole system relax and getting distracted. Luckily it was summer break, he could go back home and sleep the the whole afternoon later.

He felt a slight chilly wind blowing as clouds passed away, clearing the sky. An intense storm happened earlier so everything was soaked and wet around him. But he didn't care if he'd catch a cold.

He closed his eyes for a little while, listening to the sound of the small waves filling the silent beach. He then suddenly heard high pitched whimpers. He opened his eyes again, looking wherever the noise came from. He saw something in the sand. It looked like another person lying there. What the heck, Tom thought. He decided to get a closer look so he jumped down and walked up to the person.

As he walked closer it became clearer, much clearer. Tom accidentally dropped his smirnoff bottle, completely speechless. That is not just a person. That is something that only existed in fairy tales, a merman. It had a males human overbody and had red ginger hair but he had purple fin ears, purple scale spots on his face, a long dorsal fin that goes from his back to the end of his tail. Yes, a tail. A fish tail instead of legs. It sparkled in different shades of purple, which were incredibly beautiful.

How the hell didn't he notice it earlier, he can get fucking rich of this thing. Tom quickly tried to reach to his pocket, searching for his phone. ''Fuck!'' he cussed under his breath. He must have forgot it at home. Fucking hell. But his attention turned back at the creature who let out another whimper. He noticed the gingers head was bleeding, not even fully awake, and it was breathing heavily.

Tom didn't even know what he was just thinking, the merman looked totally helpless. He felt his chest clenched as guilt and pity sank in. If anyone else found out with that selfish thinking like Tom just had, who knows what they could do with him. He might as well help the merman back to the water and forget its existence.

It was a mystery how the mermaid even got here in the first place. Could it be because of the storm? But that didn't matter now, he had t help him. Tom grabbed the the mermans wrists and pulled his arms over his shoulders and felt the mermans heavy weight on his back. Tom groaned as he tried to carry the creature to the waters. With that weight he almost tripped a few times but managed taking him to the water.

The merman could feel his body resting on something warm, and an interesting scent. The posistion were almost comfortable, He opened his eyes that were shut tightly, realizing his surroundings he started to floundering in panic.

''Holy fu-!'' Tom tried to cry out but lost his balance and fell over into the salt water with the merman over him who quickly crawled and swam away to the deeper. Tom let out a groan and got up again, soaking wet ''Come on, i was just about to drop you!'' he said irritated. He expected the merman to flee far far away to home but no, to his surprise he was still there, from his nose his head stack out of the water, staring at him wit his eyes full of curiosity and flinched his ears as if he was listening.

 

''What, aren't you gonna swim home?'' Tom spoke to him despite having no idea if it actually understood him. The merman tilted his head in response, it seemed he was examined the human. He then suddenly swam fast towards the void eyed and threw himself over him, causing the other to fall again. Tom yelped and landed on his back, tried to struggle but the mermans weight kept him on the ground. Tom screamed. This is it, he's gonna get eaten. He should have know, it should have been obvious, it's a siren cannibal piece of- He then suddenly felt the mermans lips pressing on his. Tom was in too shocked to even react on the kiss. But when he was just about to realize it the merman pulled away, a soft voice whispered ''Thank you'' with a smile and again he move away back to the water, this time dissapeared to the ocean. Tom tried to catch his breath before getting up and tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Did the mermaid just kiss him? And it spoke? Now this was too much for him to comprehend, he just wanted to go home now.

So Tom walked home, soaking wet with sand on his back and in his hair. He's defintiely going to take a shower and then sleep. He so wanted to tell his friends about it too when he wakes up. Will they believe him? Probably not. Did he care? no.

End of chapter 1


End file.
